1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a transmission control technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a video conference technology utilizing video conference terminals or Web applications has increased along with an increase in capacities of Internet lines. Such video conference technology is frequently utilized as a business tool, which enables users to communicate with their communication partners while observing the communication partners facial expressions. Such a video conference technology does not have a limited usage, and may be used in a variety of scenes.
As described above, the use of the video conference technology will continued to be popular. In the video conferences, most of the communication partners such as a call center or helpdesk callers are identifiable based on their calling purposes. However, when the communication partners are not specifically identifiable based on the purposes of the video conference usage, there may be some disadvantageous effects in the services provided in the video conference compared to the services provided in the real space.
For example, when a receptionist faces a customer at a hotel's reception or the like in the real space, the receptionist is able to acknowledge the customer's appearance before the customer reaches the reception to make an inquiry. Thus, the receptionist may be able to anticipate, to some extent, the customer's demands from his or her gestures, countenance and the like to immediately meet the customer's demands.
However, in cyberspace of a video conference, information about a customer, and the connected communication partner of the video conference may be available to an operator in charge in the call center or the help desk merely after the video conference has started in response to an incoming call from the customer that is received by a terminal of the operator. Hence, a long time may be required for basic communications such as specifying the customer's official language, types of problems, and the like in the beginning of a discourse until the operator is ready to respond to the content of the customer's fundamental inquiry.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a technology capable of rapidly responding to problems or questions in the help desk. That is, the technology includes a database configured to uniquely manage information associated with customers, contract information for each of the customers, questions from the customers and/or contents of a customer service, and to provide a customer service in response to a call or an electronic mail from a customer in accordance with the content of a service contract with each of the customers, based on the information stored in the database. However, this technology does not handle unspecified customers whose information is not registered in advance.